Bliss
by UpsidedownShortcake
Summary: This isn't awkward at all. Gale x Peeta. Slash. Boy love. Yaoi. Whatever you like to call it. Lemon. Don't read it if you don't like it. Plain and simple. Reviews always appreciated. C:


**I was appalled when I started my long search for gay porn for the Hunger Games. APPALLED I SAY! After finding three in all (One of them being done chat-style, another with Peeta as a girl…_) I decided to write my own. Pretty lame. So I rule 34' d this bitch. **

**Honestly, I started my search with President Snow x Peeta, because I thought it would be a pretty canon non-con type pairing. When nothing came up I tried Haymitch x Peeta. Another pairing I thought would be canon. And Finally I tried Gale x Peeta. **

**I'm severely disappointed in you yaoi/slash/whatever fans. Where's the passion for the sport? (I.E. Scarring the fans for life.) You guys sicken me. Jk! xD Enjoy the story, review, don't like don't read all that jazz. I don't proof-read and it's 1 AM so don't mind any mistakes, Flamers will be laughed at for being close-minded idiots etc etc. **

* * *

There was darkness. Peeta stared into the void that led to naught. No memories. No friends. No family. Nothing. His breath was dense as he attempted to look around the blackness, though he didn't move his feet for fear of falling into some sort of misplaced trench. Voices. Whispering at him harshly. Hissing. What were they saying? He strained to hear, but could make out faint curses as if said under one's breath.

The unknowingness was agonizing. Where was he to go? He didn't even know where he was to begin with. Suddenly the pitch black faded away into a lighter black. He could make out a circle-like plate beneath himself. Connected to the plate was a long beam that ran into the void forever. And ever. And ever. His hearing strained once more.

_Peeta. _And then a thudding noise. _Shit…_ Fading off with a slight echo. Peeta was curious. What was at the end of the beam, he wondered. He let out a small shudder, stretching his arms as if they were wings, light and flowing. His fingertips were poised like a dancer's, ready to float across a stage on light tiptoes.

_Balance. Keep your balance. _This voice he recognized. Katniss. It was during training and she was teaching him how to balance across a similar beam. Just in case a situation had called for it. Her soft hands held his arm and that's when he realized he hated it. The softness. The coldness. The atmosphere her being gave off.

"Balance," he mouthed. "Balance." His feet brushed the beam lightly and he felt as if he were a dancer. Or maybe as if he were Foxface who pranced through the arena so easily.

And that's when it happened. The beam quaked. His foot slipped. And suddenly he was falling. It had happened so fast that it was hard to believe it had even happened at all. And then he saw the formation of the sharp rocks below. They would pierce his skin, tear his flesh and that would be the end…

* * *

Peeta woke with a scream that lasted all of a quarter of a second before a hand closed over his mouth to muffle it. His naked upper body broke out in a cold sweat and he began to panic.

"It's just me."

That voice. At first it was difficult to place, but the grogginess of sleep quickly dissipated, leaving him with his bearings.

"What are you doing in here?" he hissed softly, looking at the door that was sealed tightly. He listened for any outside noises, but there were none.

Those grey eyes from the seam pierced his blue pools of crystalline grace and sent a shiver through his spine.

"Peeta?"

"Yes Gale?"

Gale seemed hesitant, but he managed to growl out a reply. "Will you…I mean…can I sleep here with you? I had a nightmare. Katniss did used to tell Haymitch about how she feels safer around you. And…as much as I hate to admit it…" the rest of the sentence was a series of grunts and grumbles.

"What was that?" Peeta asked, yawning slightly.

"I…I kinda feel safer around you too," Gale admitted grudgingly.

"That's a bit silly. You're a better soldier than I am," Peeta murmured, though he didn't object.

Gale crawled into bed next to the blonde, still growling reluctantly. "Because if anything _does _happen, I can use you as a human shield while I make my daring and heroic escape," he sniffed indignantly, a small smirk spreading across his face. The cramped bed had forced him to basically spoon the other.

Peeta laughed out softly, tiredly, as if he hadn't even been listening but Gale knew that he had. Peeta turned and pulled Gale against his chest. "Why didn't you just go with Katniss? Wouldn't it be a bit less…awkward?"

"This isn't awkward," Gale said quickly, as if he had already known what Peeta was going to say and he just couldn't wait to reply. "But Katniss and I…got in a fight. A really bad one."

"Oh?" Peeta asked sleepily.

"Yeah. I…I don't think I can be more than a friend to her. I don't like her like that. I like the idea of her being a lover. But…I don't like her as a lover. If that makes any sense," Gale sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Peeta, and tried to convince himself this wasn't weird or wrong in any way. That they were just enjoying each other's company.

"Mhm? No. Not at all," Peeta said. In fact it was quite the contrary. He liked Gale's rough hands on his skin and it slightly worried him. He had heard that stuff like this- stuff being homosexuality- had become a trend in the Capitol some time back, but was banned decades later when there was an obvious decrease in the population. That meant yet another chink in the armor of the Capitol's delicate structure.

"So…I guess that means…Katniss is all yours," Gale finished slowly. The tone was a bit strange and out of character. In fact, the way Gale was acting since he had entered the room was completely out of character. Was it an act? Or was this the real Gale behind all the smartass comments and spitfire façade.

"Hmm…" Peeta thought about this for a moment. He couldn't help but agree with Gale. Katniss wasn't exactly an ideal lover. She lacked the passion that was required of a lover and her demeanor was cold and untrusting. The slightest comment could set her off. "Sometimes I think it would be easier just to date other men. You know?" he asked, laughing weakly.

"What do you mean by that?" Gale interjected as Peeta barely finished his sentence.

"Nothing. It was a joke," Peeta said quickly, once again beginning to break out into a cold sweat that he prayed Gale wouldn't be able to detect.

"Why are you so nervous?" Gale growled. Peeta swallowed. He was known for his way with words, so why was nothing coming to mind? He briefly wondered if it was a mixture of sleep deprivation and the fact that he just wanted to try. Try being intimate with another male and seeing how it felt.

"May I confide in you, Gale?" Peeta asked smoothly, finally making a decision. There was extended silence, so Peeta took that as a 'Yes. What the Hell is wrong with you?' He let out an airy sigh and closed his eyes. "Have you ever…wanted to try being intimate with another male?" he asked, managing to keep the shakiness from his voice.

Gale's silence was unbearable. He was going to tell everyone that Peeta Mellark was gay and in response he would be run out of District 13 and shunned in exile for the rest of his life. The next words were sweet on his ears and made him laugh softly in relief.

"I have," Gale said slowly. And then began the most bizarre, farfetched, unbelievable, absolute fairytale of an explanation. "I was so jealous of Katniss. That she had you, I mean. I had feelings for her at first. Don't get me wrong. But then you two were sent to the Games and every time you touched or kissed or did anything even remotely intimate I felt an unholy, burning jealousy. At first I thought it was because of Katniss. And then when I had her…I realized it was because she had you. Because she had Peeta Mellark, the most amazing, perfect, flawless human being in the world and I was so angry that she got you. I thought that if I couldn't have you, then no one was allowed to have you. So…I did everything I could to take Katniss away from you."

Peeta was quiet, taking this in, in its entirety. "Gale Hawthorne," he murmured. "That is…inconceivable. Are you making fun of me?"

Gale shook his head, his coarse hand beginning to rub up and down the smaller male's back. "No. Never."

* * *

The events that led up to this moment were blurred together in a greenish haze. His brain refused to comply as he stared at the naked man that was straddling him. He felt much too guilty and prudish to look down, but Peeta could definitely feel Gale's member and he tried to put a length to it.

The thought made him blush and he bit his lip hard. How had he ended up on the bottom anyway? He definitely did not see himself as the girl of this type of a relationship.

"Gale…" Peeta whispered, but Gale hushed him with a kiss. Peeta turned his head away so he could continue speaking. "I…I don't know what to do next."

"I…I guess it's like doing it with a girl," Gale murmured, rubbing the back of his head.

"Have you done it with a girl?" Peeta asked sheepishly. He knew that he certainly had not.

Gale cleared his throat. "Yeah. I was in command and President Coin threw me on the table and had her way with me."

Peeta watched him for a moment, trying to gauge if it was a joke or not. It was completely up for discussion. The atmosphere was too heavy for either of them to laugh if it had been a joke, but the circumstances were too dire to be considered a joke. Then again, Gale always had a sort of twisted sense of humor. Unable to decide which was the right decision, Peeta chose not to pry in case it had been some sort of true, traumatic experience for Gale. It seemed highly out of character for the President, but probable. Definitely probable.

Gale placed three fingers on Peeta's lips. Peeta gave him an inquisitive glance, before catching on. He gently took hold of Gale's wrist and gave the digits a curious lick, almost as if he were testing them. He let out a gentle sigh and closed his eyes, taking each finger into his mouth one at a time. He nursed each separate appendage with care, licking, sucking, even the occasional nibble.

When Peeta opened his eyes he saw Gale's predatory eyes staring back at him. They were wide and full of lust, bouncing and glimmering with excitement. "Gale…" he whispered, snapping the man out of his trance.

"Right." Gale pulled his hand back and placed a finger at his newfound lover's entrance. "Are you ready, Peeta?"

Peeta licked his lips and sucked in a deep breath, holding it in as he nodded. Gale gently slid a single finger in, biting his lip as Peeta cringed and clung to him. "Stop being a baby," Gale whispered, smiling slightly.

Peeta gave a weak smile back. "I'm just nervous," he assured him, noticing how uncomfortable Gale looked at causing him harm.

Gale nodded, his ebony locks sticking to his face as he began to sweat. Peeta could tell he was seriously trying to hold himself back. It made him feel special. Happy even. Before Peeta knew it, Gale has successfully maneuvered three fingers into him. The digits slowly began to spread and prod.

It was very uncomfortable, but Peeta managed to hold himself together. Gale was looking down, avoiding any eye contact. Peeta didn't know if it was from embarrassment or guilt or something else, but he pulled Gale's face up, locking eyes with him. The two smiled at each other and soon after Gale's fingers retracted, causing Peeta to shudder visibly.

"Baby," Gale teased softly. He bit his lip and scratched behind his head. "Do you have anything I can use to…uh…" he gestured to his length, blushing hard. Peeta merely blinked at him before realizing what he was asking for.

"Oh. Yes…uhm…" The blonde pointed a shaky finger to the bedside table where a glass of water was placed. "That's…the best I have."

Gale merely nodded and dipped his hand into the glass, making a cup shape. He rubbed the liquid on his manhood, making sure he didn't miss a single spot. The bed creaked as he leaned forward to place a gentle, almost nonexistent kiss on Peeta's lips. He positioned himself. "Are you ready Peeta?" he whispered.

Peeta wrapped his arm around Gale's neck, nodding a bit more vigorously than he had attended. "Yes."

Gale slowly pushed himself into Peeta's tight entrance, pulling him into a tight embrace as he did so. The blonde boy was groaning and whimpering which couldn't have been a good sign, but Gale was aware that virgins generally felt immense pain in the beginning.

Peeta made a small scratch down Gale's back, wondering why the raven-haired man had stopped moving. "Just tell me when you're adjusted," Gale whispered. Peeta nodded, and waited a few moments before he felt like he could continue.

"Ready," Peeta murmured, closing his eyes. Gale's head dipped down to gently kiss and nibble at Peeta's neck, maybe in a weak attempt to distract him from the pain. He gently moved the kissed from Peeta's neck, to his jaw line, and finally stopping at his mouth. Their breaths mingled for a moment before Gale leaned down and pressed his lips against the blonde's. Peeta's mouth opened when he felt Gale's tongue prodding at his lips, begging for entry.

Their tongues danced for an eternity together as Gale began a gentle thrusting rhythm that Peeta found almost endearing, though it was still quite painful. Finally, Gale did something that caused Peeta to draw in a sharp breath. It traveled down a wrong pipe, causing Peeta to cough and sputter and involuntarily clench his muscles, causing him more pain.

Gale kissed the confused boy over and over again to calm him down. "It's okay," he consoled. "That was…the pleasurable part," he explained gently. Peeta nodded.

"Do it again," he whispered in embarrassment, panting and shaking from the strange feeling it had shot through his nerves. Gale nodded and began moving again, easily relocating Peeta's sweet spot. Peeta buried his face in Gale's neck, shaking as the pleasurable spot was hit over and over again. This went on for what felt like an eternity before he felt his climax building. He tried to tell Gale, but all that came out were random gasps and cries of bliss that Gale tried to hush.

"I'm going to release," Gale murmured, trying to suppress his own cries of pleasure that threatened to escape his throat. Peeta nodded vigorously, tapping something like Morse code on Gale's back.

Gale's strong arms managed to pull Peeta up so the blonde was in a sitting position, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Peeta didn't object, in fact the position was even better because he could feel Gale's member hitting his sweet spot even harder.

Gale's mouth crashed against Peeta's exactly as the boy began to climax, managing to hush his cries of ecstasy. How he yearned to hear Peeta's voice caught in bliss and climax, but now was not the time or place for that to be possible.

* * *

Gale laid Peeta down, spooning the exhausted boy. "You had nightmares too," he whispered.

"Mm…" Peeta hummed in reply. He wasn't sure if that was meant to be a question or a statement.

"Tonight, don't have nightmares. Only dream of me," Gale whispered softly, kissing Peeta's nape as he closed his eyes.

Peeta nodded, smiling softly as he began to drift off. "You too…" he managed to mutter before drifting off.


End file.
